


Thunder Storms and Elevators

by justamarshmallow



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamarshmallow/pseuds/justamarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunder storm leaves Mac & Dick stuck inside an elevator and things heat up. {Shameless smut & a little fluff}</p><p>{post season three/no spoilers}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms and Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Veronica Mars. Wish I did. 
> 
> I fail at smut as well, so yeah, sorry about that.

It was already bad night for Mac, she had been late for her internship at Kane Software, she was forced to wear 'business attire', which included a skin tight black pencil skirt, along with a white button up with a collar, and a pair of peep toe heels. It didn't help that she was forced to get coffee orders all day, and go fetch lunch for the entire office, but her boss who was old enough to be her father wouldn't stop looking down her shirt the entire time as well. Finally when she was able to leave, the day became gloomier when the storm that was headed their way hit as soon as she was walking towards her car. The pixie haired brunette still had plenty to do that day though, including meeting Logan at the hotel to pick up her earnings from the end of the quarter from their website.

By the time she got inside the hotel her white shirt was now soaked, causing it to become see through and show off the red lacy bra underneath. Trying to cover herself as she ran towards the elevator she saw that it was about to close.

"Fuck" she growled, mostly to herself, but the only other person in the elevator reached their hand out to stop it, allowing her inside. Turning around just as the door closed behind her she narrowed her eyes. Dick Casablancas; of course it would be him, because her day couldn't get any worse. Keeping her arms crossed around her chest she backed against the wall, putting as much space between them as possible. It's not like she hated the nineteen year old surfer, she didn't. She'd come to get use to his company over the past couple of months while Veronica was in Virginia and she had been spending more time with Logan working to expand their website. It was more that being around him was uncomfortable ever since the attempted kiss right before summer began. Mac hated the attraction she felt towards him, it drove her insane. He was the exact opposite of the kind of guy she went for, yet somehow that goofy grin had her stomach in knots.

"Ghost World" Dick smirked cockily as he pressed the button to the top floor, Mac simply rolled her eyes. "Awe, come on.. put your arms down, give Dick a little show.." he winked, causing her to narrow her eyes at him once again. It made her think back to that day on the beach, the sincerity in his voice, the pain in his alcohol glazed eyes… now he was back to his typical obnoxious self.

"Longest. Elevator. Ride. Ever." The brunette huffed, watching as he almost said something, "don't even mention the space elevator" Mac warned, thinking back to Alterna Prom. Dick just grinned, the same damn grin that made her stomach flip.

Mac jumped as the elevator stopped suddenly, causing her to hit her head on the wall behind her, Dicks eyes just got huge before her started pushing the emergency button over and over again. Seconds later the lights went out and the dim backup lights came on.

"You have got to be kidding me" she hissed, this time purposely hitting her head against the metal. They both heard the loud sound of thunder and lightning as the elevator jumped a bit. "What the fuck are we going to do now?"

Dick shrugged, but picked up the red emergency phone. Though Mac couldn't hear what the voice on the other side but she could tell from the look on his face it wasn't good news.

"The powers out in half of Neptune" he finally said after hanging up the phone.

"…And" Mac was even more impatient now, and without realizing it she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Err.." Dick stammered, his eyes instantly darting towards the see through blouse she was wearing, "the backup generators are being used for the kitchen and ballroom because of a wedding.." he went on, trying to pry his eyes away from her damp skin and visible red bra, "the front desk said to sit tight because it might be awhile.. maybe until the storm passes.."

"Oh that's perfect" Mac spat, leaning against the railing inside the confined space.

"Am I really that horrible that you can't stand to be alone with me?" the blonde surfer finally asked, standing as far away from the petite brunette as possible. Suddenly Mac looked guilty, glancing at the floor before back up at him.

"It's not that.." she told him quietly, "just..that whole thing on the beach.." Mac shrugged, her arms once again crossing over her chest.

"When I tried to kiss you.." he finished, running a hand through his damp hair, "I'm sorry I freaked you out.." his voice was almost a whisper by the time he got the words out.

It was silent for a few minutes before Mac took a deep breath, tilting her head a bit before speaking.

"You didn't. I just didn't understand why.. Was it because you were drunk? Out of pity? Some sort of sick joke because of Ca.." she couldn't bring herself to say his name so she stopped, eyes closing so he couldn't see the tears welling up in them. By the time she opened them again he was only inches from her.

"God.. Mac, is that what you really thought?" Dick seemed so surprised she was a bit taken aback, "I lied to you that day.. I said I finally saw what _he_ saw in you.." he sighed, watching the hurt look on her face as he said that, completely taking it the wrong way, "I knew all along what he saw.. he fucking knew it too. That I saw it before him.." the surfer didn't know why he was all of a sudden telling her these things, but if they were going to be stuck together for a while, it seemed like as good of a time as any.

"What do you mean?" she wondered, dark blue eyes finally meeting his light blue eyes for the first time, clearly confused.

"Junior year is when I first really saw it.. You were sitting with Ronnie, laughing over something I probably wouldn't understand and something like.. clicked. You were wearing jeans, a Pink Floyd tee shirt and converse.." he grinned at the memory, "I was shocked as hell because none of the girls I knew at the time even knew who the fuck Pink Floyd was.. but you weren't like them. You were real.. and you didn't give a damn what anyone else thought, and I thought that was fucking hot." He admitted, watching her face flush as he inched closer, "I couldn't say anything because I was fucking coward, then senior year you were with.." he didn't finish, he couldn't say his name either, "then graduation happened and fuck.. I drank myself stupid so I didn't have to deal, and I said all of those horrible things because I was angry, because I should've had the balls to ask you out before he ever had a chance to hurt you."

Mac looked completely dumbstruck as she stared up at him, watching him as he was practically holding his breath, afraid of what she would say or do now that he'd told her the truth. She didn't say anything back though, she just stared, a small smile creeping across her face as one of her tiny hands reached up to touch his face.

Even in the heels she wore he was still inches taller than her, so she had to stand on the tips of her heels to close the gap between them. Mac could feel him tremble as soon as her lips were on his. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was a short kiss, Dick surprisingly was the one who pulled away, brushing pieces of her hair behind her ear as he backed her against the wall of the elevator. Before she could process the awed look on his face, his lips were crashing against her once again. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the last, it was needy, rough, the kind of kiss that neither had experienced before. Dicks arms were still wrapped around her, pulling her up so that her lips could meet his with ease. Macs arms wrapped around his shoulders in order to keep herself steady as their tongues wrestled viciously with each other.

It was Mac that made the next move, her lips leaving his to kiss down his jaw to his neck, nipping at it roughly, grinning as she heard a low moan escape from his throat. He sat her back on her feet, but still had her pinned to the wall as her hands roamed up his tee shirt to his chest, scratching lightly and earning her another moan. In a matter of moments she was lifting his shirt over his head, with his help of course.

"Are you sure about this?" Dick finally questioned, which was a shock to Mac because she was under the impression that he'd be the last guy to stop. She didn't say a word, instead she pulled him down to kiss her again, it was a good enough answer for him because within seconds he was ripping the white blouse open, his fingertips teasingly dipping into the red lace, brushing lightly against her hardening nipples.

"Fuck" she groaned against his lips, her hands on his back to pull him closer, his hips grinding against hers to the point that she could feel his cock against her leg. Dicks lips left hers quickly, hiking up the tight skirt until her matching lace thong was visible.

"God, you're so fucking sexy" he grunted, his hand trailing up her thigh, not stopping for a second as his fingers slid under the fabric, his finger stroking her, finding that she was soaked. Hearing her moan he grinned, slipping one of his long fingers inside of her causing her to gasp. "So tight" he moaned into her ear. Her hands were already on his belt, undoing it quickly before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans in one swift move. Her hands pushed down his jeans and boxers at the same time but before she could touch his now throbbing cock he had grown impatient, instead of slipping off her panties he simply ripped them and threw them behind him. Mac helped him out a bit, growing just as impatient as him, she leaned against the railing, gripping it with one hand before lifting her leg up so high that it rested on his shoulder. He looked surprised at how flexible she was, but in seconds he slammed himself inside of her causing them both to moan loudly.

"Fuck!" she scream, her other hand gripping his arm tightly, nails digging into his skin. He continued to pump in and out of her hard, quick and rough, absolutely loving the sounds she was making with every thrust. Dick pounded in and out of her at a vicious pace, before the hand that wasn't holding her leg against his shoulder trailed up her body, moving under the red lacy fabric of her bra and pinching her nipple lightly, not taking his eyes off of her as her head slammed against the wall and she bit her lip hard to try to keep quiet. After giving her other breast the same treatment his hand trailed over her skirt that was bunched around her stomach and stopped, tracing lightly down to her clit where his thumb began to rub the little nub in a circular motion.

"Oh God.." she moaned louder, nails digging deeper into her arm as felt her body start to shake. She was so close and he could tell so he picked up the pace even more, his thumb moving more roughly against her clit as she continued to moan. "Dick.." she muttered, "fucking hell" she growled, but before Mac could say anything her walls contracted around him as she came, her breath so irregular she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever be able to catch it again.

He grinned as he watched the completely blissed out look on her face, her grip on his arm becoming weaker as she continued to moan. As her orgasm started to subside, he pulled out, turning her around quickly and plunging back into her from behind, causing her to gasp again. Mac once again gripped the rails as he pulled her down so that she was on her knees, his hands digging into her hips as he pounded into her even harder than before.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight" Dick growled again, his breaths becoming short. He pulled almost completely out of her before slamming back into her, over and over again, loving the sound of her gasp as if she was surprised every time he did. He could feel how close he was getting but he wanted her to cum with him.

"ohmygoddick" she mumbled quickly as he got a grip on her hair, pulling hard, the roughness made her even hotter, causing her to scream out in pleasure as she let one of her hands move from the rail to her pussy. Reaching between her legs she fondled his balls gently, squeezing them as they slammed against her, hearing a throaty moan escape him again, in turn one his hands moved from her hip to trail towards her clit, rubbing it hard as he continued to pound her hard.

"Fuck Mac!" he groaned, "I'm gonna.." before he could tell her he was going to cum, she tightened around him once again, exploding all over his cock right before he came, filling her so much that it began to drip down both of them. He kept pumping in and out of her until she had milked every last drop from him. Pulling out he sat beside her, both of them lost in their own ecstasy.

"Damn" he breathed out, pulling her around to face him. Grinning, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning against the side, pulling her closer to him. Moments passed silently, both still amazed at what had just happened.

"Fuck" Mac gasped when the lights came back on, she hurried to button her shirt and stand up, pulling her skirt back down as Dick quickly pulled his pants and boxers back up, putting his shirt back on just in time for the elevator doors to open. As people waited for them to exit, Mac glanced back, noticing her panties still ripped and laying on the elevator floor. Her blue eyes darted to Dicks, panicked. He smirked a little but stepped on them before anyone could notice, bending over and slipping them into his pocket. As they both exited the elevator they grinned at each other, but Mac was still in complete shock that she had just done that.

"Uh, tell Logan I'll stop by later.." she told him, "I should go shower.. and you can throw those away for me.." she flushed, looking to the floor for a second.

"I'll tell him.." he paused, "but I'm not throwing these away" Dick grinned with a wicked but somehow incredibly sexy smile.

Mac just giggled, letting her hand brush against his as she walked the other way and headed towards the stairs. "I guess I'll see you later too then?" she questioned when she was a few feet away.

"Oh fuck yes" he grinned as he turned around to watch her leave. "Fuck yes.." he whispered to himself, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Feedback/Comments.  
> They all make me happy.


End file.
